Revengeful Battle
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: 4th in my Purifiers saga, Stan meets with his father's real killer in the Hoenn League Championship. Will he win and get permission to venture to Orre? HamtaroPokemon crossover for those who dunno. Pls see my profile for more details
1. On the Way to Championship

**Revengeful Battle**

Author's Note: Ooh, finally! This story is put up! After this is **Life in Orre, Past or Present** which is my favourite story of the Purifiers saga! If you wanna know why… then read it yourself coz I ain't telling ya! Mwuahahaha… Nah, just kidding. Seriously, it'll be a huge surprise for everyone who wants to read it. And since my com's working faster now with no windows popping out saying that a virus is detected, I will enable anonymous reviews very soon. Also, I've decided to make this a 2-chapter story instead of 3. That way, I can post my favourite story soon! As an addition, my Battle Mode has been modified a little.

For those of you who are new to this, read my other stories first.

YOU HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for Purifiers, Pure Powers, Pokémon nicknames, my made-up characters, etc. Idea's from Pokémon Gamecube games of which I only own one which is XD Gale of Darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1 – On the Way to Championship

**Normal POV**

Stan continued to run, feeling his mother's presence with him, as well as his father's. Amidst these comforting feelings, Stan also felt another… rather strange feeling overwhelming him. Realising that something wasn't right, Stan stopped dead in his tracks and looked around.

"Hello?" Stan called out softly. "Is… Is someone there?" Stan started to walk very slowly. He didn't **_look _**frightened but he was frightened on the inside. Feeling that the strange yet familiar presence became stronger, Stan called out again, "Come on out, whoever you are!" There was no response. After all, Stan was all alone in that secluded part of the forest. There was not a single soul in sight, not even a common Pokémon like a Rattata. Then, Stan heard some leaves rustling noisily. He turned around but all he saw were trees and bushes. The rustling stopped and as Stan felt the feeling become weaker, he continued on his way to the registration center.

All of a sudden, Stan felt the presence again, except that this time, the feeling was even stronger than before. Stan couldn't help but feel that he had sensed this feeling before. He remembered that he had sensed it when he was a lot younger and still trying to control his powers. Someone was watching his every movement back then, and it was no ordinary hamster. It had to be someone **_bad_**.

"Ugh…" Stan muttered as he clutched his head. "Ugh… What's… wrong with me…? H-headache…" Stan could barely open his eyes now. His body was engulfed in a silvery white aura while his steps became unstable. "And… so dizzy…" Stan's eyes closed as he tumbled down a slope that was near him. He stopped and lied there, feeling the presence coming towards him. Trying hard to open his eyes, he managed to get a quick glimpse of a shadowy figure approaching him before slipping into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, the Ham-Hams were taking a hike up Acorn Mountain a.k.a. Ilex Forest where Stan had fainted. They were busy gathering acorns for a picnic and as they looked around, they spotted the unconscious Stan down the slope. It was the slope where Hamtaro had tumbled down before on their first trip there.

"Brother!" Sandy yelled as she ran over to the fallen Stan. "Maxwell, will he be OK?"

"Hm…" Maxwell started, observing Stan. "Well, it appears to me that Stan has fainted due to mental pressure and grave stress. We have to get him to a hospital." Everyone then gave each other a 'Stan has stress?' look before Hamtaro and Boss helped Stan up and carried him on their backs. They then found Stan and Sandy's birthplace: The Ilex Hospital. Entering it, they asked around for help but all the staff there told them that they should look for Amma. They were confused as to why only Amma could help Stan but went in search of her anyway.

"STAN!!"

"Who's that?" Pashmina asked suspiciously when they spotted a female hamster running towards them. It was Amma.

"Pant… Pant…" Amma panted as she looked up. "Oh, did you bring Stan for me? If so, where did you find him? How did he faint? And how are you related to him?"

"Whoa, wait a second. Who are **_you_**?" Pashmina sounded jealous…

"I'm Amma and I'm Stan's guardian." The Ham-Hams became stunned, especially Sandy. "Now if you don't mind **_me _**asking, who are **_you_**?"

"We're the Ham-Hams and we're Stan's friends," Hamtaro introduced excitedly. "Stan never mentioned that he had a guardian!"

"Yes, that's nice," Amma stated sarcastically. "You haven't answered my questions yet! How did Stan end up like this?!"

"We found him like this and brought him here," Sandy said, looking very scared. "Everyone says that you're the only one that knows how to help my brother! Please help him!" Amma gave a quick nod and yelled out for her Spinda and Skitty to assist her. Of course, the Ham-Hams were very surprised and scared to see Pokémon for the first time but they tried to keep their cool.

"D-dad…" Stan muttered out very quietly. He was regaining a bit of his consciousness. Spinda and Skitty helped Amma carry Stan to an empty room where there was a white bed in the middle of a silvery white room. It was so bright in there that there was no need for lights to be switched on. For an unknown reason, Sandy closed her eyes very tightly, refusing to open them while the Ham-Hams felt that it was very plain for a hospital room. Sandy was the only one who found the white glaring. Strange…

"Come on, Stan, wake up. I know you're waking up a little," Amma said to Stan who really was waking up. Slowly but truly, Stan opened his eyes. "There you go. You're as good as new."

"A-Amma?" Stan sat upright, his eyes fully opened now. Looking around the room, he spotted the Ham-Hams who were looking very shocked. Sandy wasn't present as she ran off to buy a pair of sunglasses. "Wait… What just happened?"

"I should be the one asking **_you _**that question! Don't you have a registration center to go to?"

"Yikes!" Stan exclaimed as he jumped off the bed. "Why didn't you wake me up BEFORE?!" Stan ran out of the room as quickly as he could while the others looked at him with a blank stare.

"OK, he's awake, so go off before he comes back and scolds me for letting you stay!" Amma said with a sweat drop. The Hams looked at each other, blinked and shrugged their shoulders as they walked away. Amma gave a huge sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Stan was running very quickly towards the registration center which was located in a very secluded part of forest near the Clubhouse. He was not getting any closer to registering and became very frustrated. Then, he thought of an idea.

"Let's go, Pidge!" Stan ordered up his Pidgeot's PokéBall from his birthmarks and sent it out immediately without further ado. Now, this Pidgeot is a very special one: It was the Shadow Pidgey Stan caught when he was 6 months old. Pidge was Purified by none other than Stan himself but Stan encountered some… difficulties when he did. Let's just say Stan nearly lost his life while trying to Purify Pidge when she was a Pidgey. Once she was Purified, she immediately evolved into the majestic Pidgeot she is now. "OK, Pidge, I'm going to need your help in sending me to the registration center within 5 minutes. If not, make it 10 minutes. Think you can handle it?"

"I'm on it, Stan! Hop on!" Pidge exclaimed as Stan hopped onto her back. Pidge then flew at top speed to the registration center with the occasional loss of balance due to the speed she was going. Stan has never made her fly at top speed before so she was a little unbalanced. Despite that, Pidge made it to the registration center just in the nick of time. Stan returned her to her PokéBall and rushed in to register his Pokémon.

"Name, please?" the hamster-in-charge asked.

"St… Stan Purity." At least Stan was in his Purifier Form after he got out of the hospital and didn't give out his full name so his identity was sort of safe.

"Ah, **_the _**Stan Purity. Congratulations for being Champion for both the Indigo and Johto Leagues."

"Oh, uh… Thanks."

"Now, team, please?"

"Uh… Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon and Eevee. Nicknames aren't important. The announcer gets them wrong all the time and my Pokémon get insulted."

"Yes, I understand. Just fill in this and let me have your PokéDex for a while," he gave Stan a form and Stan handed her his PokéDex. After a while, Stan and his team of Eeveelutions were registered. "OK, done. Now remember to get to the venue before the preliminary rounds begin."

"I will. Thanks!" Stan said as he walked out of the registration center, not realizing that a pair of glaring eyes was watching him…

**2 weeks later…**

"Thank you for tuning in to the Pokémon League time! This programme, only shown on televisions which have the 'The Pokémon Company' logo, is brought to you by us reporters of the ONBS!" the female reporter started the programme. Siberia, Amma and all the other Pokémon were watching it at home on their television. "Now I'll give you a quick summary of what has been happening in the last week of tough competitions! This Hoenn League is one of the most nerve-wrecking ones we've witnessed for years! From 600 Trainers to the few remaining ones we have here, it has been a very tough championship competition! The Victory Tournament has also just begun and today, we'll be seeing the Trainers and their Pokémon work together to the top in today's semi-final rounds! And here are the Trainers that will be pitting against each other in today's rounds!"

Siberia was shaking like a leaf while Amma grabbed onto her Spinda very tightly. The TV screen showed the reporter and the championship venue in the background. The screen then changed to pictures of 4 Trainers with lines connecting to each pair.

"Why, it'll be Ex-convict Greevil versus Youngster Johnny in the first semi-final round and Pokémon Trainer Stan versus Rider Lily in the second semi-final round! Before we move on to the battling, let me give you a short battling style of each Trainer! Greevil is a very experienced Trainer who had been jailed for a week before his son bailed him out. He sure seems to like using Dark type Pokémon! Youngster Johnny will be in for a shock when he battles him as his team of Psychic and Ghost type Pokémon will give him a great disadvantage! Stan Purity is the very interesting kind. His team consists of many types, all of which are the Eeveelutions and an Eevee. He seems to be a very powerful Trainer that Lily may not be able to beat! He's crowned Champion of both the Indigo AND Johto Leagues so Lily had better watch out as this Trainer's battling style varies from battle to battle! Lily herself is quite experienced. Her team of Fire type Pokémon might let her win one of Stan's Pokémon or two."

"Might?" Siberia mocked. "Well, let me tell everyone here, my son's Pokémon are very highly-trained and will be very tough to beat! I say that Lily can't even beat Evolution!"

"Siberia, calm down… I'm sure Lily's parents might be thinking the same thing about Lily trying to win over Stan," Amma then turned to the Pokémon and exclaimed, "All right! I'm betting 1000 Poké that Stan will win this battle with no problem! Who's with me?"

"ME!!!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Man, maybe I should change the genre to Action/Adventure/Humour, what do y'all think about this? So, anyway, like I was saying, this contains the Ham-Hams and you night be wondering why I didn't place this under the Hamtaro category. Well, the reason is that this story leans on more Pokémon theme-based stuff such as the Battle Mode and Trainers and Orre and mentioning of other stuff. And I do not wish to see a review saying that the reviewer is confused and other nonsense. I've already told everyone who is new to this to read the other stories first. The link to my profile page isn't for display, OK, people? It's for you to find out and read more about me and my stories, so put it to good use, OK?

Next chapter: Stan faces his father's real killer in the final round. Will he win over someone who obviously has tougher Pokémon and go to Orre? P.S. After this story, I'll be doing the dedicated fic to my good friend on Saturday so **Life in Orre, Past or Present **will be posted on Sunday instead.

Dedicated fic countdown: 6 more days to go!


	2. The Enemy

Author's Note: OK… No reviews at all… Not even anonymous ones… Hm… Now how am I going to fix that? Oh, right, I can't fix anything about that. No, seriously, I am begging for reviews! Just one tiny little review to show that you've at least seen my story? Anonymous reviews are already enabled and not even one anonymous review and guess what? I was expecting this kind of cold response to dedicated fics instead of fics in the main story like this story. OK, less complaining, more typing…

Another Note: If you see this: "………" – Name, it means that the one saying this will use this 'special writing feature' to show that he/she is talking when I'm writing in Battle Mode, OK? And I didn't change the Battle Mode in **Led to This**, it's because I feel that it should be left like that so that people can tell what changes I made to Battle Mode now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for Pokémon nicknames, Purifiers, Pure Powers, my made-up characters, etc. Based on Pokémon Gamecube games but I only own a copy of XD, not Colosseum. Sad… I do, however, own the Dark Field, but if any of you use the same field as I do, it is merely a coincidence. Hey, do I seem like a girl who has so much free time on her hands that she will go around and be such a nosey girl and read ALL of the Pokémon fics on this site to you? Don't ever flame me for using this field EVER.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…

OK, on with the fic…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2 – The Enemy

"HOW IS IT?! HOW IS IT?!"

"Amma, calm down and quit shouting in my ear!" Amma kept very quiet while Siberia continued, "Well, we missed the first semi-final round but luckily, **_I _**managed to watch Stan's battle in the second semi-final round. And the results… are…" Everything became silent.

"…" Amma tried her best to keep her mouth shut, but like I said, it was her best and 'best' is something Amma finds very hard to try… "SIBERIA, STOP KEEPING US IN SUSPENSE!!! JUST TELL US WHO WON????!!!"

"AAAAAACCCCCKKKK! Please, Amma…" Siberia stuffed her ears with whatever spare tissue paper, only to receive a glare from Amma. A sweat dropping on her head, anime style, Siberia continued from where she had stopped, "Ahem. Alright, without any further interruptions, I'll tell you that… Stan won! Now they're deciding which field type Stan's going to use in his next battle!" Amma gave a look like 'you are not serious' and Siberia told her, "I'm dead serious, Amma. Stan has moved on to the final battle." To her amazement, Amma fainted.

**Meanwhile, with Stan…**

No one made a sound. It was so eerily quiet that you could hear a pin drop, and even some occasional buzzing of Beedrills at least 1 km away. The only sound you can hear from the stadium would be the sound of the machine randomly choosing the next field type the finalists were going to use. Suspense filled the air as the arrow kept pointing at the same filed over and over again, like as if the arrow was never going to stop, but of course it will stop at one of the fields. Stan himself kept quiet as he faced his next opponent: Greevil.

Finally, the beeping from the machine slowed down. Gasps could be heard from the crowd as Stan still kept that determined look on his face. Greevil just snickered while the beeping slowed down every second. Beep… Beep… Beep… Stop. It was the Dark Field.

"Why, it's the Dark Field, a new type of field that will leave you, as well as the finalists, in a state of terror! Let's see if our finalists have the courage to battle in the dark!" the announcer announced and with that, the stadium was covered with a metallic roof and all lights have been switched off. Some of the younger hamsters in the audience gave out scared whimpers and their parents took the out of the stadium. "Now… Begin!"

**Battle Mode**

"Looks like you know me, Stan. I'll see what you can do with your Pokémon!" - Greevil

Ex-Convict Greevil would like to battle!

Greevil sent out Crawdaunt!

Stan sent out Joltz!

**Joltz's Moveset** Lv. 78 (Boy)

Thunderbolt

Shadow Ball

Pin Missile

Iron Tail

**Crawdaunt's Moveset**

Bubblebeam

Crabhammer

Surf

Rain Dance

"Joltz, use Thunderbolt!" – Stan

Joltz used Thunderbolt! It's super effective! Crawdaunt seems badly electrocuted!

"Again!" – Stan

Joltz used Thunderbolt one more time and Crawdaunt fainted due to massive electrocution! Greevil returned Crawdaunt and sent out Cacturne!

**Cacturne's Moveset **Lv. 80 (Boy)

Needle Arm

Pin Missile

Sandstorm

Mega Kick

"Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" – Greevil

"Dodge it!" – Stan

Joltz jumped when Cacturne uses Needle Arm and Cacturne keeps on missing his target which was Joltz who had jumped so high up in the air that he was at least 6 feet above the ground!

"Pin Missile!" – Greevil

"Use your Pin Missile too!" – Stan

Staying airborne, Joltz's electrical tufts straightened out and his spiky fur stood out. Pin Missile launched out towards Cacturne whose needles on his arms (or whatever they're called) glowed and launched his own Pin Missile! Both kinds of Pin Missile collided and there was an explosion, followed by smoke from it. Joltz was still airborne so unfortunately, he was caught in the explosion and suffered damage from both kinds of Pin Missile and fell to the ground and fainted.

"I'm so sorry for getting you hurt, Joltz." – Stan, while returning Joltz to his PokéBall. Stan sent out Fahrenheit!

**Fahrenheit's Moveset **Lv. 76 (Boy)

Hyper Beam

Shadow Ball

Flamethrower

Iron Tail

"Fahrenheit, Flamethrower!" – Stan

Fahrenheit used Flamethrower, scoring a one-hit KO! Greevil returned Cacturne and sent out Murkrow!

**Murkrow's Moveset **Lv. 83 (Girl)

Steel Wing

Wing Attack

Fury Attack

Pursuit

"Use Fury Attack!" – Greevil

Murkrow used Fury Attack! It hit Fahrenheit 5 times who suffered some serious damage.

"Hyper Beam, Fahrenheit!" – Stan

Fahrenheit charged up a Hyper Beam…

"Fly away, Murkrow!" – Greevil

… and loosed it just as Murkrow flew away!

"Strike 45 degrees off where you're aiming and don't give up till you hit that Murkrow!" – Stan

Fahrenheit did what he was told to do and finally struck Murkrow. It was a bull's-eye! Murkrow fell from the sky and had already fainted. Greevil returned Murkrow and sent out Manectric!

**Manectric's Moveset **Lv. 81 (Girl)

Spark

Charge

Rain Dance

Thunder

"Use Rain Dance, then use Thunder!" – Greevil

It then started to rain and Manectric started charging up Thunder and, with the help of Rain Dance, lightning/Thunder struck Fahrenheit, knocking him out totally! Stan returned Fahrenheit and sent out Vapour!

**Vapour's Moveset **Lv. 79 (Boy)

Aurora Beam

Shadow Ball

Hydro Pump

Iron Tail

"Hydro Pump, Vapour, and don't ever miss!" – Stan

Vapour let loose of Hydro Pump and soaked Manectric totally, also causing damage with help from Rain Dance!

"How foolish. Manectric, use Thunder!" – Greevil

"Look out!" – Stan

But as much as Vapour tried his best to avoid the Thunder, he still got struck and, as it was super effective, fainted straight away. Stan returned Vapour and sent out Evolution!

**Evolution's Moveset** Lv. 100 (Girl)

Tackle

Shadow Ball

Bite

Iron Tail

"Ground type form, Evolution, and then use Earthquake!" – Stan

Evolution glowed light brown all over and transformed into the Ground type. (A/N: It's allowed to use Pokémon that were affected by the meteor. If they are banned because they are 'different', then it's not fair to them at all.) Tackle was replaced by Earthquake and Evolution used Earthquake! Manectric fainted! Greevil returned Manectric and sent out Wobbuffet!

**Wobbuffet's Moveset **Lv. 88 (Boy)

Counter

Mirror Coat

Destiny Bond

Safeguard

"Use Shadow Ball!" – Stan

"Mirror Coat!" – Greevil

"Uh-oh…" – Stan

Evolution used Shadow Ball and Wobbuffet used Mirror Coat! Evolution took twice the amount of damage Shadow Ball was supposed to inflict on Wobbuffet instead and fainted immediately! Stan returned Evolution and sent out Nightshade!

**Nightshade's Moveset **Lv. 99 (Boy)

Psychic

Shadow Ball

Faint Attack

Iron Tail

"Nightshade, stand your ground!" – Stan

"Pathetic. Wobbuffet, Safeguard!" – Greevil

"Get ready, Nightshade! Blast Wobbuffet with Shadow Ball!" – Stan

"Got them trapped! Mirror Coat!" – Greevil

"Confuse them with Faint Attack!" – Stan

"Uh… Huh?" – Greevil

Nightshade used Shadow Ball while Wobbuffet used Mirror Coat! Nightshade evaded it with Faint Attack! Nightshade is nowhere to be seen and attacks Wobbuffet! Nightshade appears suddenly!

'_Ah, putting the field type to his advantage, as well as his Umbreon's special blending ability… No wonder Stan has wanted that Dark Field… His Umbreon can blend in since it's not attacking… So its rings don't glow… And when it attacks, it's hard to see the glow… Heh. Stan is just like his father. Witty and cunning._' – Greevil thinking

"Nightshade, use Iron Tail!" – Stan

Nightshade used Iron Tail and knocked Wobbuffet!

"Destiny Bond!" – Greevil

Wobbuffet used Destiny Bond and then faints. Wobbuffet's Destiny Bond took Nightshade with him and both Nightshade and Wobbuffet fainted! Greevil returned Wobbuffet and sent out Dusclops!

"Great job, Nightshade. Now let's leave it all to your sister!" – Stan

Stan returned Nightshade and sent out Danielle!

"Oh, an Espeon! This battle is mine! Hahahahahaha!" – Greevil

"I don't think so. You've already lost, Greevil." – Stan

"Huh?!" – Greevil

**Danielle's Moveset **Lv. 99 (Girl)

Psychic

Shadow Ball

Morning Sun

Iron Tail

**Dusclops' Moveset **Lv. 90 (Boy)

Protect

Shadow Punch

Shadow Ball

Will-O-Wisp

"Danielle, use Psychic!" – Stan

"Now use Protect!" – Greevil

Dusclops protected himself!

"Now use Shadow Punch!" – Greevil

Dusclops used Shadow Punch and Danielle got severely hurt!

"Danielle, use Psychic again!" – Stan

Danielle used Psychic and Dusclops got hurt as well.

"Dusclops, finish it off with Shadow Ball!" – Greevil

"Danielle, use Shadow Ball too!" – Stan

"???" – Greevil

Danielle beat Dusclops to it and Dusclops got hit by Danielle's Shadow Ball and fainted!

Stan defeated Greevil!

"What?! I, Greevil, got defeated again?! No!!" – Greevil

Stan got $7, 000 for winning!

**Battle Mode off**

"YAY!! STAN WON! STAN WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Amma, keep it down in here!"

The battle was over. Greevil was defeated. Stan had known where the battle led to so he was not all that surprised that he won. After all, it **_was _**for his father. Stan thought that by winning that battle, Greevil would give up the thought about getting away with evil. But little did he know that Greevil was not really what he seemed…

"Oh, Stan! You were absolutely amazing, beating those highly-trained Pokémon!" Amma exclaimed to Stan when he went home after being crowned Champion.

"Well, Amma, you sound like you're surprised," Stan replied without much emotion.

"Oh, uh… Well, not that I didn't have confidence in you or anything!" Stan glared at Amma. He hated it when Amma doubted his Pokémon's strength and skills. Skills they had ever since they were young and Amma still has no confidence in him or his Pokémon whatsoever. However, Stan let it go this time. Why? For one particular reason…

"Hey, Amma! Forget about that for now! Didn't you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Something you promised if I was the Champ?"

"… And that is…?"Stan slapped his forehead.

"You promised you'd let me go to Orre!"

"Oh, that."

"So? Do you let me go or not?"

"Well, seeing that you've become the Champ again… why not?" Just as Stan was about to go party with his Pokémon, Amma stopped him by telling him the rules about going to a place so far away from home. That means…

No getting into trouble, that's the first rule.

Second, no playing his GBASP, which stands for Super GameBoy Advance.

The third and most important rule will be no using his powers under any circumstances unless he needs to Snag and Purify the Shadow Pokémon. The list goes on and on, but Stan didn't bother to count. He wondered what kind of Pokémon there were in Orre. Probably no Wild Pokémon since Orre is not a part of the Pokémon World. If there were Trainers, they'd come from there, no doubt about it, but no one knows his real identity so he felt quite safe about going there, but there was one problem…

"Mom, Amma, must I **_really _**resist using my powers?"

"Well, you can only use them in an emergency," Siberia stated.

"Well, that'll be no fun."

"You're only going to Orre to find out more about Delcatty and the S.S. Libra, and besides, your mother will be accompanying you. You wouldn't be there long enough to even use your powers. What could happen?" Amma informed him.

"Anything can happen," Stan stated the obvious and went to his room with a few of his Pokémon. After a moment or two, he went to the laboratory to check on his Pokémon like his Ditto, Changeling. Changeling actually has a gender and is the father of Stan's beloved Nightshade, Danielle, Fahrenheit, Joltz and Vapour though Changeling flirts with other female Pokémon. Evolution gets mad but she just hits Changeling with an Iron Tail or two and lets it go. Anyway, after checking everything, he packed some supplies and was getting ready to leave.

"Be good, okay, Evolution?" Stan whispered as he rubbed the fur on her head gently. She nodded without saying anything and went out of the room. Stan looked around his room that was filled with Pokémon posters and pure white before closing the door quietly.

"Bye, Evolution." Stan looked up to Amma and said, "Bye, Amma."

"Take care, Stan." Stan nodded and turned to face his mother. Together, they walked away, heading towards Orre.

"Bye, Stan," Evolution whispered. Stan, clinging onto his sling bag over his left shoulder tightly, let a small tear fall from his eye. He knew that it might be a long time before he could go back to his home, which meant that he would be separated from Amma and the Ham-Hams for a very long time. Not turning back to face his home, Stan continued on his way with his mother.

"Bye."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: OK… The last line was said by Evolution. For some reason, I didn't want to put it there so I'll just tell y'all now. Anyway, this story is done, tomorrow I'm doing the dedicated fic for my friend joining the website that allows you to post non-fiction stuff. I dunno what happened, but I couldn't type out the name. Weird.

OK, next story coming up… **Life in Orre, Past or Present **is my favourite story of this Purifiers saga! Wait, that means… Oh (beep), the saga's coming to an end. Oh well, I still have many more stories coming soon!

If that's all… This is umbreonrawks, signing off! Oh, and before I forget… Treat your Umbreons with care! … Or else!

umbreonrawks


End file.
